The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to biological composites comprising collagen and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to collagen derived from Sarcophyton sp. coral.
Today, the bio-medical field continues to lead and provide innovative solutions in the form of new drugs, surgical procedures and medical treatments. There are different prosthetic devices that are used in the orthopedic and cardiovascular areas. However, prosthetic materials are not biocompatible and often lead to acute to chronic rejection. The recent advances technology of scaffold constructs and new biocompatible material implementations are aimed at providing solutions to the short comings of medical prosthetic devices. Computer simulations of advanced composite materials have also found their path in new design of composite materials and structures for a variety of engineering applications.
Bio-compatible and hybrid composite material and structural devices made from synthetic and natural materials have great potential for damage repair of critical systems in the human body, such as heart valves, vessels, spine discs, ligaments, among others.
Collagens are the main structural proteins responsible for the structural integrity of vertebrates and many other multicellular organisms.
Collagen provides biomaterials for a myriad of uses including pharmaceutical (haemostatic compresses, sponges, dressings in particular healing dressings), medical (prostheses such as cardiac valves, tendons and ligaments, skin substitutes, filling agents), odontological (gum implants) and cosmetic (additive, anti-wrinkling agent, microcontainer for perfumed substances). Collagen-based products can be made into membranes, films, sheets, sponges and dispersions of fibrils for any of the above purposes.
The use of animal-derived collagen is problematic due to the possible risks of contamination by non-conventional infectious agents. While the risks raised by bacterial or viral contamination can be fully controlled, prions are less containable and present considerable health risks. These infectious agents, which appear to have a protein-like nature, are involved in the development of degenerative animal encephalopathy (sheep trembling disease, bovine spongiform encephalopathy) and human encephalopathy (Creutzfeld-Jacob disease, Gerstmann-Straussler syndrome, and kuru disease). Due to the lengthy time before onset of the disease, formal controls are difficult to conduct.
The use of animal collagen is further exacerbated due to species differences. In addition, allergic reactions to animal collagen have been documented. Collagen, extracted from either animal or human cadavers, has typically undergone irreversible crosslinking and harsh processing methods, both of which compromise its biological and mechanical functions.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050271614 teaches use of collagen of aquatic origin for cosmetic, pharmacological, dental, and cell culture products.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060210601 teaches a processed (non-native) collagen of enhanced elasticity and mechanical endurability.
WO 2009/118734 teaches the use of collagen derived from Sarcophyton sp. coral.